Naruto : AKATSUKI
by Fox Nine
Summary: Naruto dibenci warga desa, bahkan keluaraganya pun mengacuhkannya, Naruto bertualang mencari jadi dirinya sebagai PEMBALAS DENDAM.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : AKATSUKI**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Crime**

 **Rating : M (undur kekerasan)**

 **Wanrning : Typo, OOC, Dark!Naru, Strong!Naru, and Smart!Naru**

 **Summary : Naruto dibenci warga desa, bahkan keluaraganya pun mengacuhkannya, Naruto bertualang mencari jadi dirinya sebagai PEMBALAS DENDAM.**

"Normal"

'Pikiran'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keteranganan)

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki menjadi Kushina Namikaze, saudaraku bernama Menma Namikaze Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Kenapa aku memakai marga ibuku, karna aku dibenci warga desa dan malah keluarganku mengacuhkanku karena sebuah ramalan bodoh yg di bawakan Jiraiya sensei dan juga aku dianggap paling lemah di antara teman sebayaku, aku memyembunyikan chakraku sampai tidak terdeteksi, kenapa aku memyembunyikan chakraku karena chakraku berwarna hitam bukan biru dan tidak wajar bisa dikatakan setara dengan bijuu, kalau aku menunjukkan kekuatanku sedikit saja aku bisa diincar oleh seluruh desa elemental

Umurku sekarang genap 14th, pangkat Genin tapi bisa di bilang kemampuanku mungkin setara dengan seorang Kage.

Aku memiliki dua elemen yaitu futon dan suiton dapat membangkitkan kekkei genkai hyoton dan kecepatanku meyamai Raikage ke-3, ya walau tidak secepat ayahku.

Aku sudah rencanakan pelarianku keluar desa sudah dari umurku 6th, aku saat membenci desa Konoha karena mereka hanya melihat dari luarnya, seperti pepatah jangan liat buku dari sampulnya, hanya beberapa orang yg menerimaku dan juga mengetahui kekuatan Naruto yaitu Sasuke (sudah keluar desa), Shikamaru, Tsunade baa-chan, Jiraiya sensei, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei Teuchi jii-san, dan Ayame Nee-san.

 **Normal POV**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang mengemasi barang2nya untuk keluar desa.

Naruto mengamati sebentar kamarnya yg akan ditinggalkanya, sebuah kamar yg berada di loteng kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto membuat surat diselembar kertas dan ditaruh di atas meja belajarnya.

"Aku harus yakin" ucap Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya.

Naruto yg memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan lambang Uzumaki dipunggungnya, celana biru tua, dan sepatu standar ninja warna hitam, dengan ikat kepala konoha berwarna hitam.

Naruto meyiapkan gulungan fuin untuk meyimpan barangnya.

Naruto membuka gulungan dan meletakan barang2nya diatas gulungan fuin.

 ***Fuinjutsu : Kai**

Barang2 Naruto masuk kedalam gulungan fuin berubah menjadi huruf2 kanji yg meyebar di gulungan.

Naruto mengambil gulungan fuin dan mengulungnya, menarunya di kantong ninjanya.

Naruto sudah meyiapkan semuanya mulai turun melalui tangga menuju ruang tengah.

Naruto mendapati keluarga Namikaze sedang makan malam dengan di iringi canda dan tawa tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yg menatap mereka dengan wajah memendam kebencian.

Naruto keluar dari kediamannya menuju gerbang desa.

Naruto melompat2 dari satu atap ke atap lain.

Sesampai di depan gerbang Konoha, Naruto di hadang oleh Kotetsu dan partnernya Izumo.

"Naruto, mau apa kau keluar desa malam2" ucap Kotetsu yg di balas anggukan Izumo.

"Mau apa? Itu bukan urusan mu" balas Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu ini urusan kami" ucap Izumo mengambi kunai dari kantong ninjanya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengaalahkanku, jangan bercanda" ucap Naruto sedikit meremehkan.

Naruto mengambil kunai dari kantong ninja, melesat menuju Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Kotetsu melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke naruto.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Semua shuriken di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Izumo melesat menuju Naruto, sedangakan Naruto diam saja.

Izumo ingin menghunuskan kunainya ke perut Naruto, tinggal beberapa senti lagi kunai menancap di perut Naruto, Naruto sudah hilang lebih dulu dengan kilat hitam muncul di belakang Izumo, memukul tengkuk Izumo, membuat Izumo pingsan.

Kotetsu mengambil dua kunai dengan kertas peledak melemparnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menghilang di tempat dengan kilat hitam muncul di belakang lesatan kunai peledak, memegang kunai peledak menghilang kembali.

Membuat Kotetsu terkejut adalah sudah ada kunai peledak di depannya jatuh di tanah tepat di depannya.

"Sial!"

Blarr!

Terjadi ledakan kecil di area gerbang Konoha, sementara itu Naruto sudah bersandar di pintu gerbang Konoha.

Para Shinobi dan Anbu yg mendengar suara ledakan pada menuju tempat ledakan.

Naruto terus melompat2 di dahan pohon menuju tempat yg organisasi yg sudah Naruto sepakati dengan pria bertopeng.

 **Flashback On**

Naruto saat ini sudah meyelesaikan misi ya dan pulang ke desa Konoha.

Tetapi kegiatannya tersebut tergangu dengan adanya pusaran spiral berada di depannya.

Muncul seseorang denga topeng spiral memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan kananya.

"Aku? Aku bukanlah siapa2, panggil saja aku Tobi, aku hanya orang yg ingin mewujudkan perdamaian" jawab pria bertopeng.

"Apa motifmu muncul di hadapaku" ucap Naruto menurunkan kesiaganya pada orang bernama Tobi karna tidak ada sinyal ancaman.

"Aku hanya ingin kau masuk organisasiku AKATSUKI" ucap Tobi.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk organisasimu" ucap Naruto sedikit lantang.

"Apa kau merasakan rasa sakit dan dendam ingin kau balaskan" ucap Tobi.

Naruto terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Semua anggota AKATSUKI merasakan apa yg kau alami, maka dari itu kami mewujudkan organisasi ini untuk membuat semua orang merasakan yg kita rasakan" ucap Tobi.

Naruto hanya terduam merenungi kata2 Tobi masuk dalam otaknya.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, pergilah ke desa Amegakure, kami akan menunggumu di sana" ucap Tobi dengan tubuhnya terhisap di lubang topengnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto terus melompat sampai tiba di desa yang sedang menagis.

Naruto terus berjalan di jembatan menuju portal masuk desa Amegakure.

Sesampai di depan portal, Naruto sudah di tunggu oleh Tobi.

"Jadi kau berubah pikirannya?" tanya Tobi dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Hn" balas Naruto dengan wajah datar yg di guyur hujan

'Seperti Uchiha' pikir Tobi.

Naruto dan Tobi memasuki sebuah ruangan yg gelap hanya di terangi satu lilin.

"Jadi dia yg kau bicarakan Tobi?" tanya orang berambut orange, wajah penuh tindikan, dan memakai jubah awan merah.

"Benar, dia Naruto Uzumaki" jawab Tobi.

"Selamat datang Naruto Uzumaki di...

...AKATSUKI"

 **Konoha, kediman Namikaze**

Saat ini Kushina sedang bersih2 rumah, menyapu dan mengepel sampai tangkai sapunya terjatuh tepat di tangga menuju loteng.

Kushina beranjak menaiki tangga sampai sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat.

Kushina membuka pintu itu dan yg pertama di liat adalah suasana kamar yg bersih, sebuah futon, meja belajar dan lemari pakaian yg lumayan besar.

Kushina beranjak memeriksa kamar seseorang yg tidak tau siapa sampai Kushina menemukan selembar kertas yg ada di atas meja belajar.

Kushina meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya setipa kalimat dalam hati.

'Kalau seseorang yg membaca kertas ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada di desa, aku terlalu sakit merasakan penderitaanku, dari hinaan, cacian, dan makian bahkan keluargaku mengacuhkanku, aku sudah dari dulu ingin meninggalkan tempat yg busuk ini, aku terlalu sakit melihat sebuah keluarga bercanda di tempat makan tampa merasakan seseorang yg tersakiti melihat harmonisnya keluaraga, aku sudah membuang semua perasaanku menuju kegelapan tanpa batas, suatu saat nanti jangan heran saat melihat desa kalian rata oleh tanah, jangan pernah mengangapku anak lagi bahkan saudara karna temanku hanya ambisiku BALAS DENDAM.'

Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina yg membaca surat itu terisak yg tak terhankan sampai badannya jatuh kelantai.

'NNAARRUUTTOOO!" teriak Kushina sambil menangis jerit mengundang semua dua orang pria beda usia berambut kuning dan merah.

"Ada apa Kushina?" tanya pria berambut kuning A.K.A Minato.

"Minato hiks.. aku sudah hiks.. gagal menjadi ibu hiks.." ucap Kushina masih terisak.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" tanya pria lebih muda berambut merah A.K.A Menma.

Minato yg melihat Kushina memandang kertas beranjak mengambil kertas yg berada dilantai.

Minato memgang kertas mulai membacanya sampai tubuhnya bergetar hebat menjatuhkan kertas kelantai.

Minato berjalan menuju temapt Kushina memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku yg gagal Kushina" ucap Minato melingkarkan tanganya ke perut Kushina memeluk sosok istri tercinta.

"Bukan kau hikss.. Minato tapi kita, bahkan kita tidak mengetahui kalau hikss.. punya anak dua" ucap Kushina masih terisak disandaran bahu Minato.

Menma yg melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya semakin binggung.

Menma mengambil kertas yg di jatuhkan ayahnya dan membacanya sampai cairan bening keluara dari kedua matanya.

"Nii-san hiks.." Menma mulai menangis dengan kedua tangannya semakin erat dengan kertas yg dia baca.

'Aku berjanji Nii-san, aku akan membawa Nii-san pulang' janji Memna dalam hati.

Pagi harinya dikediaman Namikaze yg biasanya saat makan bersenda gurau kini hanya suara detingan alat makan dengan piring yg mengisi suasana hari yg suram.

Kushina hanya melihat makananya tanpa meyentuhnya membuat Minato memecah keheningan.

"Kushina, kau harus makan" ucap Minato lembut tetapi di dalam hatinya sedang perasaan tidak menentu.

Kushina hanya diam saja tanpa mengubris ucapan Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau makan aku akan membawa Naruto kembali" ucap Minato sambil membujuk Kushina.

"B-benarkah Minato-kun" ucap Kushina melihat kedua iris biru milik suaminya.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya memastikan ucapanya.

Menma yg sudah selesai makan juga menambah ucapan ayahnya.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawa Nii-san kembali, karna itu jalan ninjaku" ucapa Menma sedikit lantang dengan ucapan penuh semangat membuat ibunya tersenyum tulus, Minato yg melihat senyum Kushina juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi Menma, kapan kau akan berlatih dengan Jiraiya sensei?" tanya Minato membuka topik baru.

"Yaa, mungkin hari ini karna aku ingin menjadi kuat dan membawa Nii-san kembali" jawab Menma.

Minato melihat Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Berjuangnya Menma-kun, tapi jangan sampai tertular sifat mesum Jiraiya sensei" ucap Kushina yg sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tentu kaa-san" balas Menma dengan seyuman andalannya.

Skip

 **Kantor Hokage**

Saat ini Minato duduk di kursi kebanggannya bergulat dengan dokumen2 yg menumpuk seperti gunung.

"Kalau seperti ini, gimana caraku mencari Naruto" ucap Minato sampai suara ketukan pintu mengangu lamunanya.

"Masuk"

Pintu dibuka muncul Menma dan pria sudah berumur berambut putih panjang dengan tanda garis merah dibawah matanya sampai dagu A.K.A Jiraiya salah satu legenda sannin Konoha.

"Jadi kalian akan berangakat?" tanya Minato.

"Benar tou-san, aku ingin jadi kuat dan membawa kembali Nii-san" ucap Menma.

"Ya, kami akan berangakat sekarang, mungkin kami akan kembali 2-3th kedepan" ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan kaa-sanmu?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu tou-san" ucap Menma.

"Menma kau berhati-hati jangan gegabah menghadapi musuh dan sensei kupercayakan Menma pada sensei" ucap Minato yg di balas anggukan Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" ucap Jiraiya keluar ruangan di susul Menma.

Menma berjalan dengan Jiraiya mendapatkan banyak sapaan dari warga desa yg di balas senyuman.

'Seberapa sakitkah kau Nii-san, aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali' pikir Menma sambil menatap awan

 **Bersambung**

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Umur : 14th**

 **Klan : Uzumaki**

 **Tinggi : 176cm**

 **Berat : 63kg**

 **Pangkat : Genin**

 **Elemen : Futon dan Suiton**

 **Kekkei Genkai : Hyoton**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : AKATSUKI**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Crime**

 **Rating : M (undur kekerasan)**

 **Wanrning : Typo, OOC, Dark!Naru, Strong!Naru, and Smart!Naru**

 **Summary : Naruto dibenci warga desa, bahkan keluaraganya pun mengacuhkannya, Naruto bertualang mencari jadi dirinya sebagai PEMBALAS DENDAM.**

"Normal"

'Pikiran'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keteranganan)

 **Chapter 1**

Saat ini, Minato sedang menghadiri rapot para tetua Hi no Kuni membahas tentang status Naruto.

"Jadi, kita ambil suara terbanyak, siapa yg ingin Uzumaki Naruto missing-nin?" tanya wanita tua A.K.A Koharu.

Hampir semua orang yg menghadiri rapat itu mengakat tangan kecuali Yondaime Hokage A.K.A Minato, Shikaku perwakilan Jounin, dan Yamato perwakilan Anbu Konoha.

"Sudah di tetapkan, Naruto Uzumaki menjadi missing-nin dengan harga kepala 237.000.000 ryo" jelas pria tua memakai kaca mata A.K.A Homura.

'Cih! sial, Kushina, Menma maafkan aku' batin Minato meyesal.

Rapat pun di bubarkan, Minato, Shikaku, dan Yamato berjalan kembali menuju desa Konoha.

"Tenang saja Minato, aku akan memperintahkan seluruh Jounin Konoha untuk tidak mendukung hasil rapat ini" ucap Shikaku tanpa menoleh pada Minato di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak mendukung hasil rapat ini, aku perwakilan Anbu Konoha, akan memperintahkan seluruh pasukanku untuk tidak menangkap Naruto" ucap Anbu bertopeng beruang yg memakainya di samping wajahnya tanpa menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa yg harus ku bilang pada Kushina nanti dan Menma pasti sangat kecewa padaku" ucap Minato lesuh.

"Bicaralah yg sejujurnya, nanti kalo kau berbohong pasti akan ada salah paham" ucap Shikaku.

"Ya kau benar" ucap Minato.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha melanjutkan tugasnya masing2.

 **Markas Akatsuki**

Kini terlihat sebuah patung raksasa dengan gaya tangan seperti meminta, di setiap jarinya terdapat hologram seseorang sesanga berdiskusi, yg nyata hanya dua yaitu seseorang berambut pirang dengan hitaiate berlambang desa Konoha yg diberi goresan horizontal, mengenakan jubah motif awan merah A.K.A Naruto dan seorang berambut hitam dengan hitaiate Konoha diberi goresan horizontal, mengenakan jubah motif awan merah A.K.A Itachi.(disini patner Itachi adalah Naruto, sedangkan Kisame bersama Kakuzu, Hidan tidak ada di Akatsuki)

"Apa sudah semuanya?" tanya salah satu hologram dengan mata seperti riak air.

"Hn/ya/iya Taichou!" seru semua orang yg hadir dan salah satunya memakai topeng spiral dengan gaya gaje banget.

"Baiklah, aku menghubungi kalian untuk memberi tugas kepada masing2 tim, tim ini terdiri atas dua orang" ucap mata riak air A.K.A Pain.

"Tim 1: Deidara dan Sasori, kalian akan kutugaskan menagkap Ichibi"

"Tim 2: Kisame dan Kakuzu, kalian akan menagkap Nibi dan mengumpulkan dana"

"Tim 3: Tobi dan Zetsu, kalian menangkap Sanbi"

"Tim 4: Naruto dan Itachi, kalian akan menangkap Yonbi"

"Baikalh, karna sudah tau tugas masing2 tim, terserah kalian ingin memulainya kapan yg penting tugas harus di laksanakan" jelas Pain.

"Hn/ya/tentu Taichou!" balas mereka serempak.

"Sekarang bubar"

Semua hologram menghilang dan patung raksasa masuk kedalam tanah meningalkan Naruto dan Itachi di sebuah gua cukup besar.

"Jadi Itachi-Nii, kapan kita mulai tugasnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, mungkin 2-3th mendatang" balas Itachi.

"Apa yg kita lakukan 2-3th mendatang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, mungkin bersenang2 dan sedikit pemanasan" balas Itachi.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar bertemu bocah Kyuubi itu, melihatnya diambil Bijuunya membuatku senang" ungkap Naruto.

"Hn, aku juga ingin melihat Imotouku yg diambil ular tua itu" ucap Itachi.

Mereka berdua menuju mulut gua, menjalankan rencananya untuk menguasahi dunia Shinobi.

 **2th Kemudian**

 **Konohagakure**

Angin berhembus lembut, burung berkicau, suara pasar membahana di pagi desa Konoha, banyak anak2 bermain dengan senangnya, oke tinggalkan itu.

Beralih ke gerbang Konoha dua orang berbeda warna rambut merah dan putih berjalan menuju gerbang masuk desa Konoha.

"Hei, Jiraiya sensei apa tidak terlalu pagi kembali kesini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah A.K.A Menma pada sosok yg disampingnya.

"Tidak!, justru ini kesempatan pemandangan dipagi hari melihat bentuk tubuh perempuan di onsen" balas pria sudah berumur A.K.A Jiraiya tersenyum mesum.

'Dasar, Ero-sennin' pikir Menma.

Mereka berjalan melawati gerbang Konoha, mengalihkan pandanganya terlhatlah dua sejoli sedang bermain kartu dipos jaga gerbang Konoha.

"Hei!, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san apa tidak bosan hanya duduk menunggu orang yg datang" ucap Menma sedikit berteriak pada dua sejoli.

Dua sejoli itu mengalihkan pandangnya pada Jieaiya dan Menma.

"Ternyata kalian sudah kembali Menma-sama, Jiraiya-sama" ucap pria dengan bagian tengah wajah diperban A.K.A Kotetsu.

"Sudah lama sekali kalian pergi, kau tau tidak? Kushina-sama hampir tiap hari selalu duduk dibangku taman disana, menunggumu pulang" jelas pria dengan rambut menutupi sebelah wajahnya A.K.A Izumo.

'Kenapa Kaa-san hal yg tifak ada gunanya, haah.. Meropatkan saja' batin Menma.

"Yasudah kami pergi dulu' jaa nee" ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan disusul Menma dibelakangnya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil meyapa para pejalan kaki yg kebetulan lewat, Jiraiya berbelok kekiri, sedangkan Menma berhenti sambil melihat Jiraiya pergi.

'Haah.. pasti ke onsen' dasar Ero-sennin'

Menma terus berjalan lurus menuju gedumg Hokage, tempat ayahnya bekerja.

 **Di Gurun Pasir**

Terlihatlah dua sosok seseorang berjubah motif awan merah menembus panasya gurun pasir, yg satu berambut kuning panjang menaiki burung hantu terbuat dari tanah liat dan pria bungkuk dengan ekor mekanik seperti sengatan kalajengking meyeret2 tubuhnya di gurun pasir.

"Sasori-dana, apa masih jauh-un?" tanya rambut kuning panjang A.K.A Deidara.

"Tidak lama lagi" balas sosok pria bungkuk A.K.A Sasori.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menunjukan karya seniku-un" ucap Deidara.

"Kau boleh menunjukan karya senimu, tapi tidak sekarang" ucap Sasori.

"Apa, bocah Ichibi itu kuat-un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mungkin, buktinya sekarang bocah itu sudah menjadi Kazekage" ucap Sasori.

"Hahaha! bersiaplah Suna, aku akan memporak-porandakan dengan seni ledakku-un" ucap Deidara.

Mereka terus melakukan perjalanan ke desa Sunagakure, menembus ganasnya gurun pasir.

 **Tempat Naruto**

Naruto dan Itachi sedang bersantai disebuah tebing berbatuan memandangi hutan yg dibawahnya.

"Hei! Itachi-Nii, apa tidak sekarang menjalankan tugasnya?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya ditepi tebing.

"Hn, aku juga tak tau" balas Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin kedamaian, tapi itu tidak semudah yg dibayangkan, kita saja masuk Akatsuki karan kita orang buangan" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn, kau benar juga Naruto" ucap Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Naruto" ucap Itachi dengan berjalan masuk kehutan dibelakangnya.

"Kau terburu2 sekali" ucap Naruto sambil meyusul Itachi.

 **Kantor Hokage**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

Ceklek!

"Halo Tou-san!, apa kabar" ucap Menma sambil berjalan masuk.

"Ah! Menma, kau sudah pulang" ucap Minato dengan berjalan menuju Menma dan memeluknya.

"Hahaha! begitulah Tou-san" ucap Menma sambil menggaruk2 belakang kepala yg tidak gatal.

"Ngomong2 dimana Jiraiya sensei?" tanya Minato menatap area sekitarnya.

"Aku disini" ucap seseorang dibelakang Minato sambil bertengger dijendela.

"Ah! Jiraiya sensei, tapi lain kali lewat pintu saja" ucap Minato janggung.

"Kau tidak tau kebiasaanku saja" ucap Jiraiya turun, berjalan mendekati muridnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Masuk" ucap Minato.

"Hokage-sama ini lapo-, eh! Menma, kapan kau kembali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink A.K.A Sakura sambil membawa laporan rutinya.

"Ah! Sakura, sudah dari tadi" ucap Menma canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Kau Sakura, wah! kau tbah cantik saja" ucap Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Hehe! teriam kasih pujiannya Jiraiya-sama" uacap Sakura canggung.

"Jadi, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak kok, hanya laporan rutin rumah sakit" balas Sakura sambil meyerahkan laporannya pada Minato.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kebetulan kalian sudah lengkap-" ucap Minato mengantung omongannya saat melihat kedua remaja pundung dengan aura suram.

'Lengkapnya, jadi tanpa Sasuke sudah lengkap' pikir Menma dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara begitu" ucap Jiraiya sambil berbisik pada Minato, sedangkan Minato tersenyum canggung.

"Oke, karna sudah lama kalian tidak bersama bagaimana kalau kalian menunjukkan hasil latihan kalian pada seseorang" ucap Minato memecah suasana.

"Seseorang siapa?" tanya Menma.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pitu kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Masuk"

Masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah A.K.A Kushina dengan membawa bekal makan siang di tangannya.

"Minato-kun, aku membaw-, Menma! kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina membuang bekalnya sambil berlari memeluk anaknya.

'Bekalku' pikir Minato tersenyum canggung.

Sedangakan Jiraiya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum miris.

'Kasihan sekali' pikir mereka berdua.

"Menma!, kenapa kau tidak pulang2 hah!, apa kau tidak rindu dengan Kaa-sanmu ini?" tanya Kuahina sambil melepas pelukkannya.

"Aku rindu kok dengan Kaa-san" ucap Menma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

'Tapi tidak untuk mode habanero Kaa-san' lanjut Menma didalam batin.

"Minato-kun aku-, heh! mana bekalnya" ucap Kushina sambil tengok kesana kemari.

"Tuh!" tunuj mereka bersamaan pada bekal Minato yg tumpah menjadi santapan kucing(kenapa ada kucing, ah lupakan).

Jederr!

"Hahaha!, bekalnya sudah tumpah, kau makan ramen saja ini" ucap Kushina tertawa canggung menunjukkan ramen instan yg ia sembunyikan dalam dasternya(haha jangan berpikir mesum)

"Jadi, Tou-san siapa orang yg dibilang Tou-san?" tanya Menma kembali ke topik utama.

"Di tidak disini tapi di luar" balas Minato.

Menma dan Sakura berlari menuju jendela terbuka, melihat keluar yg di dapatkan adalah seorang pria berambut silver, dengan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya memegang buku berwarna orange A.K.A Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei!" ucap Menma dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Yo!" balas .Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku nistanya.

"Jadi, orang yg dimaksud Tou-san, Kakashi sensei" ucap Menam yg dibalas anggukan Minato.

"Lama tak berjumpa Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke, eh! ucap Kakashi keceplosan, melihat Menma dan Sakura menundukan kepala dengan awan hitam di atas kepala mereka.

'Sial! aku keceplosan' pikir Kakashi.

"Baikalh, kalian akan menunjika kekuatan kalian jam satu siang nanti, nah Kakashi hari ini tidak ada misi dulu" ucap Minato.

'"Kakashi sensei, aku ada hadiah untuk sensei" ucap Menma mengluarkan buku bersampul waran hijau berjudul 'icha-icha paradie vol 5' dari katong ninjanya, memberikannya pada Kakashi.

'Ti-tidak mungkin' pikir Kakashi memegang buku nista yg diberikan Menma.

Sementara itu Kushina sudah mengluarkan aura mengerikan membuat semua orang disana mengluarkan keringat dingin, Kushina menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan menjanjikan kematian di ujung matanya.

'Sial kenapa anak itu mengluarkannya sekarang' pikir Jiraiya berharap besok bisa melihat hari esok.

'Ckckck, kasian sekali Jiraiya sensei/sama' pikir mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, Menma dan Sakura tunggu aku di training group 7 jam satu siang" ucap Kakashi meninggalkan asap cukup tebal.

 **Di Gurun Pasir**

Kini tim 1 Akatsuki meyusuri ganasnya gurun pasir, melaksanakan tugasnya membawa ichibi.

"Sasori-dana, apa kau tidak bisa naik keburungku-un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku lebih baik begini, dari pada menaiki benda lunak memjijikan itu" balas Sasori.

"Sasori-dana, sepertinya aku sudah melihat gerbag desa Suna-un" ucap Deidara sambil menaikan ketinggian burung tanh liatnya.

"Tidak lama lagi kita sampai" ucap Sasori dengan seringan di wajah kugutsunya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Umur : 16th**

 **Klan : Uzumaki**

 **Tinggi : 183cm**

 **Berat : 69 kg**

 **Pangkat : Genin**

 **Elemen : Futon dan Suiton**

 **Kekkei Genkai : Hyoton**

 **Nama : Menma**

 **Umur : 16th**

 **Klan : Namikaze**

 **Tinggi : 178 cm**

 **Berat : 64 kg**

 **Pangkat : Chunin**

 **Elemen : Futon**

 **Jinchuriki : Kyuubi**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : AKATSUKI**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, and Crime**

 **Rating : M (undur kekerasan)**

 **Wanrning : Typo, OOC, Dark!Naru, Strong!Naru, and Smart!Naru**

 **Summary : Naruto dibenci warga desa, bahkan keluaraganya pun mengacuhkannya, Naruto bertualang mencari jadi dirinya sebagai PEMBALAS DENDAM.**

"Normal"

'Pikiran'

 **"Bijuu/Monster"**

 **'Bijuu/Monster'**

 ***Jutsu**

(Keteranganan)

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gerbang Sunagakure**

Terlihatlah penjagaan ketat di gerbang masuk desa Suna, semua Shinobi Suna menghabiskan waktunya berjaga2.

Di sisi lain sekitar 1km dari Suna terlihat dua orang mengenakan jubah awan merah.

"Sasori-dana, hari ini biar aku saja yg bereskan-un" ucap Deidara berlajan beriringan.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasori.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tau kau rindu kampung halaman-un" ucap Deidara.

"Mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak" ucap Sasori dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Deidara yg melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

'Apa2 itu, dia sudah gila, mungkin karna seninya kurang ledakkan, hahaha! baiklah akan ku ledakkan lab dia di markas biar tidak stress' pikir Deidara panjanh lebar.

Sasori yg melihat Deidara melamun meyabitnya dengan ekor tepat di kepala Deidara.

"Ittai! apa2 kau kayu jati! kau ingin ku ledakkan, asal kau tau dengan ledakkanku bisa danau buatan 2km persego-un" balas Deidara.

"Terserah" jawab Sasori ketus.

 **Tempat Naruto**

Naruto dan Itachi terus berjalan meyusuri hutan tanpa meloncat2 di pohon.

"Hei! muka keriput, kenapa kita hanya berjalan, bukannya bisa melompat2 di pohon untuk mempersingkat jalan" ucap Naruto ketus pada Itachi di sampingnya.

"Untuk menghemat stamina, Naruto" balas Itachi santai.

"Ini malah lebih membosankan" ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu" lanjut Naruto.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang" ucap Itachi.

"Seseorang siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tau dan pasti terkejut" jawab Itachi.

"Haah... baiklah" ucap Naruto malas.

 **Kantor Kazekage**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan huruf kanji di ssisi kiri keningnya bergulat dengan dokumen2 di atas mejanya.

"Aliansi dengan Konohanya, aku sudah mengharapkannya dari dulu tapi para tetua Suna akan mendukunya tidak" gumam pemuda itu A.K.A Gaara selaku Kazekage kelima.

 **Gerbang Sunagakure**

Di gerbang Suna terdapatlah puluhan mayat Shinobi Suna terbaring di tanah dentan bersempahan darah dimana2.

"Ternyata saat mudah mengalahkan merekanya-un" tanya Deidara berdiri tetap di ujung gerbang keluar desa Suna.

"Sasori-dana, aku saja yg menangkap Ichibi, kau disini saja menonton-un" ucap Deidara pada rekanya Sasori.

"Terserah kau saja tapi kau harus cepat, aku bosan menunggu" ucap Sasori.

"Tenang saja" ucap Deidara menjiptakan burung dengan tanah liatnya, melemparnya di udara berubah menjadi besar lalu menaikinya.

(Peristiwa pertarungan Gaara vs Deidara dan penculikanya sama kaya di Canon, lagi mls ngetik)

 **Training group 7**

Kini Menma dan Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi memasukan bukunya bukunya menghapan kedua muridnya, menaikan ikat kepalanya terlihatlah mata Sharingan 3 tomoe di mata kirinya.

"Baiklah sekarang aku tidak main2 lagi seperti dulu" ucap Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, aku ada rencana" ucap Menma sedikit berbisik pada Sakura di sampinya.

Menma membisikan rencananya pada Sakura di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura berlari menuju Kakashi sambil meneriaki jurusnya.

 ***Shanaroo**

Blarr!

Sakura memukul permukaan tanah tempat Kakashi berada membuat guncanggan dan retakkan membuat Menma dan Kakashi menelan ludah.

'Aku tidak akan menggodanya lagi' pikir Menma.

Kakashi mendarat di batang pohon, meyadari ada yg janggal.

Instingnya merespon sebuah fuma shuriken melesat dari arah belakang.

Kakashi menghindari dengan mudah serangan dari belakang.

Poff!

Kakashi membulatkan mata melihat fuma shuriken berubah menjadi Menma dengan bola biru di tangan kananya.

 ***Rasengan**

Menma menghantamkan jutsunya ke perut Kakashi.

Kakashi terlempat jauh menghantam sebuah pohon sampai pohon itu tumbang.

Poff!

Kakashi berubah menjadi asap meninggalkan bercak darah.

'Sial, Chi Bunshin' pikir Menma.

Kakashi muncul di bawah tanah tepat di bawah Menma, menggengam kedua pergelangan kaki Menma.

Kakashi menarik Menma sampai leher.

Kakashi keluar dari tanah, memperhatikan Menma yg terkubur seperti Sasuke dulu.

Poff!

Menma berubah menjadi segumpal darah berceceran di tanah.

'Dia memakai Chi Bunshin' pikir Kakashi.

"Kemana mereka berdua" gumam Kakashi memperhatikan area sekitar.

 **Suatu Tempat**

Menma dan Sakura sedang beristirahat di balik pohon yg jauh dari jangkauan Sharingan Kakashi.

"Kita harus membuat rencana baru, Menma" ucap Sakura.

"Kau benar" ucap Menma berdiri menghampiri Sakura.

Menma mulai membicarakan rencana B.

Menma dan Sakura melompati2 batang pohon mendekati area jangkauan Sharingan Kakashi.

Kakashi yg melihat pergerakan chakra mendekati tempat berasalnya.

Menma dan Sakura kini dihadapannya Kakashi.

"Nah, apa yg kalian rencanakan" ucap Kakashi.

"Sakura" ucap Menma.

Sakura yg mengerti maksud Menma, langsung meyerang Kakashi.

 ***Shanaroo**

Blarr!

Lagi2 tempat hantaman hancur lembur.

"Aku harus menghindari Sakura tapi dimana Menma" ucap Kakashi.

"Disini!" teriak Menma bersama puluhan Bunshin dengan rasengan di setiap tangan kanan Bunshinnya.

 ***Rasen Tarengan**

Bumm! Blaarr!

Puluhan Bunshin Menma menghantamkan jutsunya tempat Kakashi berdiri.

Di suatu tempat Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya yg melihat dari kejahuan kagum dengan jutsu Menma.

"Kau melatihnya dengan baik sensei" ucap Minato

"Sakura juga sangat kuat" ucap Kushina.

"Tentu" ucap Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersaman.

Kini area training group 7 hancur lebur dengan jutsu andalan Menma.

Terlihatlah Menma dan Kakashi kelelahan, sementara itu Sakura sedang bersembunyi.

"Haah.. Haah.. kau hebat Menma" ucap Kakashi dengan napas terputus2.

"Bagaimana kalau ini" ucap Kakashi merapalkan Handseal.

 ***Raiton : Raikiri**

Percikan petir bercabang di tangan kanan.

Kakashi berlari dengan kecepatan Jounin menuju Menma.

Tanpa di duga Sakura muncul dari atas.

 ***Shanaroo**

Buum!

Kakashi megagalkan jutsunya untuk menghindari pukulan mematikan Sakura.

Tiba2 Menma muncul di depan Kakashi sambil merapalkan Handseal yg tidak asing.

 ***Oiroke no Kutsu**

Croot!

Keluarlah darah dari kedua hidung Kakashi yg tertutup masker, diam mematung.

Di tempat lain Minato dengan keluar darah dari hidungnya dan Jiraiya sudah terkapar kehabisan darah.

Kushina dan Tsunade sudah muncul perepatan di dahinya.

"Awas kau Menma!" teriak Kushina dengan rambut melambai menjadi 9 cabang.

Menma melepas jutsunya mendekati Kakashi, mengambil 2 lonceng.

Muncullah Sakura di samping Menma.

"Ternyata kau masih bocah" ucap Sakura marah.

Buagh!

"I-ittai" teriak kesakitan Menma di jitak Sakura.

Skip Time

 **Kantor Hokage**

Kini Terlihatlah Minato yg sedang duduk di kursinya, Kushina di sampinya, Kakashi sedang meyender di tembok, Sakura sedang melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, Tsunade yg sedang duduk di sofa, Jiraiya yg sudah pergi dari tadi, dan Menma terkapar di lantai dengan benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya.

"Menma, Menma kenapa kau tidak dewasa" ucap Minato.

Tuk! Tuk!

Dari jendela, terlihat merpati pembawa pesan mengetuk jendela.

Sakura membuka jendela mengambil gulungan di punggung merpati, memberikannya pada Minato.

"Ada pesan Hokage-sama" ucap Sakura memberkan pada Minato.

"Terima kasih" ucap Minato sambil membuka gulungan dan membacanya.

"Tim 7, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Menma" ucap Minato tegas.

Mereka yg di panggil berdiri tegak di depan Hokage ke4.

"Kalian akan kuberi misi, meyelamatkan Kazekage Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki" ucap Minato.

 **Tempat Naruto**

Naruto dan Itachi terus berjalan sampai terlihat pria berambut putih jabrik sepunggung.

"Halo Jiraiya senseii" ucap Naruto datar.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Itachi.

"Bagaimana pergerakan di Akatsuki?" tanya balik Jiraiya.

"Pergerakanya tim 1 sedang menjalankan tugasnya, tim 2 saat ini ada di sekitar Kumo, tim 3 berada di balik layar pemerintahan Kiri dan kami sedang menemuimu" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Begitunya, ada yg ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Di masih berlatih dengan Orochimaru, namun sebentar lagi sekitar 5 bulan upacara pegantian tubuh Orochimaru" jelas Jiraiya.

"Begitu, baiklah kami akan pergi" ucap Itaci berubah menjadi puluhan birung gagak dan Naruto pecah menjadi puluhan kristal es.

Jiraiya pergi dengan sunshin menuju desa Konoha.

 **Bersambung**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


End file.
